


Playing House

by stellarmeadow



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: “Hey, Eddie,” Buck said, as he balanced a spatula on the edge of the sink with one hand and stirred sauce in a frying pan on the stove with the other. “Can you grab the salt for me?”“Yes, dear.” Eddie grabbed the salt shaker and placed it just beside the stove. He’d learned not to try to add any ingredients during the Great Baking Debacle of 2019.Though he’d swear until his dying day that the brownies tasted better with a little salt.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769386
Comments: 25
Kudos: 274





	Playing House

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to tarialdarion and smudgegirl for being amazing and awesome, and to hideeho for daily check ins! ❤️

“Hey, Eddie,” Buck said, as he balanced a spatula on the edge of the sink with one hand and stirred sauce in a frying pan on the stove with the other. “Can you grab the salt for me?”

“Yes, dear.” Eddie grabbed the salt shaker and placed it just beside the stove. He’d learned not to try to add any ingredients during the Great Baking Debacle of 2019. 

Though he’d swear until his dying day that the brownies tasted better with a little salt. 

“Anything else you’d like from me, sweetheart?” Eddie asked, fluttering his lashes at Buck.

Buck glared before turning back to the stove and muttering something Eddie couldn’t understand.

“What was that, my love?” Eddie teased. 

“Nothing.” 

Eddie leaned back against the counter and sipped at his beer while he watched Buck cook. Joking aside, there was something about having Buck in his house, in his kitchen, looking like he belonged, that gave Eddie a feeling he wasn’t entirely familiar with. 

Frank had suggested maybe it was ‘contentment.’ Eddie had laughed until he realized he wasn’t quite sure what that actually felt like. 

It wasn’t quite so funny after that. 

But yeah, feeling it now…Frank might be right. Not that he’d told Frank just _who_ had been spending a lot of time at his house, only that someone had, and that he couldn’t place the feeling he had when that person was there. 

He let the word rattle around his brain, deciding that it felt like a good fit for the warm glow in his stomach as Buck hummed some tune of his own making while he added spices Eddie didn’t even know had been in his cabinet to the sauce. 

“Hey, can you hand me the colander?” 

Eddie pulled it out of the cabinet and handed it over. “Thanks.” 

“No problem, light of my life. Anything else I can do?”

Buck glared again. “Do you think you could maybe be a little less annoying?”

He could, but whatever had gotten into him tonight apparently could not. “But Evan, darling, I’m just treating you like the wonderful spouse you’re being,” Eddie said, leaning up to kiss Buck on the cheek.

Buck froze, and Eddie stepped back, suddenly aware of the line he had just crossed. Before he could decide whether to play it off or apologize, Buck had turned and advanced, backing Eddie up until he hit the counter. 

“I’m—” 

He couldn’t finish the words, not with Buck’s mouth laying siege to his—because calling it a kiss didn’t do it justice. Eddie wrapped his arms around Buck, pulling him in closer, until there was no way so much as a molecule would make it between the two of them. 

When Buck let him up for air, it took Eddie a second to find the English language again. “That was, um… that was…wow.” 

“Just being the wonderful spouse you suggested,” Buck said. 

_Okay, then marry me._ It was too soon for those words, right after their first kiss, even if Eddie suddenly realized they’d been dating for years. “Yeah, well, if Chris wasn’t in his room, playing, I’d show you just what a fabulous spouse you are.” 

Buck’s eyes lit up. “How about after he goes to bed, then?”

“Deal,” Eddie said, leaning up to seal it with a kiss.  
\--  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!


End file.
